Movable barriers known in the art can include braking systems. These braking systems operate to stop and hold a movable barrier when commanded or configured to do so. One type of braking system is an electromechanical brake system. An electromechanical brake system can be configured to release when power is removed from the system or engage when power is removed, for example, to stop a barrier from dropping out of control due to the loss in power. In one example system, a barrier is raised or rolled up to open a pathway and lowered or unrolled to close the pathway. Uncontrolled dropping of such a barrier can result in damage to the barrier or surrounding structures. While an electromechanical braking system is satisfactory for many purposes, the components can be relatively large to provide sufficient braking capacity, which requires larger housings for movable barrier operators leading to increased manufacturing, packaging, and transportation costs.